Bukan Kisah Kita
by KuDet
Summary: Seharusnya tak pantas seperti ini. Bersandiwara yang hanya bisa menghasilkan penyesalan di hati. Aku tahu ini tak pantas dan kau pun tahu hal itu. Tapi mengapa kita masih berdansa dalam kesenangan semu ini?


Seharusnya tak pantas seperti ini. Bersandiwara yang hanya bisa menghasilkan penyesalan di hati. Aku tahu ini tak pantas dan kau pun tahu hal itu. Tapi mengapa kita masih berdansa dalam kesenangan semu ini?

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © ****Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning **: Di sini kalian akan menemukan banyak kesalahan dan kekurangan. Kritik dan saran sangat diterima di sini. Flame? No problem.

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BUKAN KISAH KITA**

Aku tak mengenalmu dan kau pun sama. Jarak yang memisahkan terlalu luas. Tapi suatu kebetulan atau takdir membuat kita mengenal satu sama lain. Dan itu awal sebuah dosa yang akan kita lakukan.

Kau menggeliat dalam pelukanku, membuatku kembali sadar setelah pikiranku melayang tak tentu. Ku dekap kau erat, berharap hari ini tak pernah datang. Aku tahu aku pengecut, melarikan diri dari sebuah masalah yang hanya akan menimbulkan masalah yang lain. Tapi, apa yang bisa ku perbuat? Membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi hari ini saja aku tak sanggup.

"Pagi." ucapmu ketika membuka mata, bangun dari tidur lelahmu. Lelah karena aku yang terlalu menuntut meski kau harus mengakui kalau kau juga menyukainya.

Ku kecup keningmu yang tertutup poni sebagai balasannya. Kadang aku tertawa melihat keadaan seperti ini. Kau yang biasanya rapi terlihat berantakan dan sangat berantakan ketika bangun pagi. Dan itu karena ulahku, atau bisa ku sebut ulah kita berdua yang terlalu larut dalam dansa malam kita.

"_Nii-san, _mereka pulang." Aku hanya diam dan mengeratkan pelukanku. Berharap pagi tak pernah datang. Biarlah waktu berhenti karena aku hanya ingin seperti ini. Karena apa yang ku rasakan terlalu menyakitkan. Membohongi diri tanpa henti. Hei, seharusnya ini tak terjadi.

"Bolehkah seperti ini?"

Kau diam, tak bergerak. Bersuara pun tak kau lakukan. Aku tahu dan seharusnya aku tak bertanya. Karena apapun yang akan ku lakukan semua sia-sia. Terlambat untuk memulai, terlambat. Yang ada hanya penyesalan dan rasa hormat. Meski kita sering tersakiti, tapi kita tak pernah perduli. Bagiku dan bagimu, bukan kita yang harus dipertahankan.

"Maaf." ucapmu lirih. Aku tahu hanya itu yang bisa kau dan aku ucapkan. Permintaan maaf meski kesalahan yang lebih pantas disebut dosa sering kita lakukan. Tanpa lelah disela waktu yang kadang tercipta. Dan hari ini semua akan berakhir, tanpa kita bisa kembali lagi.

Kau mendorong tubuhku perlahan, tanda aku harus melepaskan pelukanku. Kau bangkit untuk membersihkan diri, menghiraukan kalau kau tak memakai apapun. Suara shower yang menyala menyembunyikan suara hujan. Ya, hujan dari matamu.

Aku bangkit dan memakai pakaian yang tadi malam kucampakkan. Tanpa menunggumu aku meninggalkan kamar yang menjadi saksi atas dosa yang kita perbuat. Di sini semua berawal, di sini pula semua berakhir. Dan di sini pula ku kubur segala hal tentangmu, tentang kita berdua yang tak akan pernah lagi kita dapatkan nanti.

Aku berjalan pelan, sangat berharap pintu itu akan menjauh dan tak pernah ada. Karena semua akan berakhir ketika pintu itu terbuka. Tapi, harapan tinggal harapan karena sekarang aku telah sampai di depan pintu yang akan membuat hidupku selalu penuh penyesalan. Dan seseorang yang membukanya membuat aku sadar kalau aku tak bisa kembali lagi, tak akan pernah.

"Selamat datang." ucapku sambil memeluk seseorang yang teramat sangat ku sayangi melebihi apapun di dunia ini.

"Kami pulang." ucap seorang lagi sambil mengelus rambutku penuh sayang, membuatku nyaman.

"Sasuke, ada apa nak?" tanya seseorang yang ku peluk tadi heran. Yah,heran melihat tingkah ku yang lain dari biasanya.

Aku diam tak menjawab, hanya mengeratkan pelukan. Dalam diam aku mengucap maaf, maaf, dan maaf berharap dengan maaf mereka mau mengampuni dosa-dosa yang telah banyak aku lakukan.

"Ayah, Ibu. Selamat datang." ucapmu sambil berlari memeluk Ayah yang pasti semakin heran melihat tingkahmu, tingkah kita berdua.

"Kami pulang. Ada apa Hinata? Tak biasanya kalian seperti ini. Seperti anak kecil saja." kata Ayah, tersenyum gembira. Berlawanan dengan hati kami yang terluka. Tapi apa mau dikata, ini adalah yang terbaik. Mereka lebih berharga dari apapun. Mereka adalah kebahagiaan kami.

Lama kami dalam posisi berpelukan seperti ini. Meluapkan rasa rindu dan penyesalan yang tertumpuk menjadi satu. Dari balik punggung Ibu, aku melihatmu yang sedang memejamkan mata, mencoba menahan sekuat tenaga untuk tidak menangis. Padahal sesak di dada terus bertambah.

_Seandainya kita seperti arah mata angin,_

**O.o.o.o.o.O**

Aku ingat saat pertama kali kita bertemu dalam suasana duka karena kehilangan. Kau kehilangan adik serta ibumu, sedangkan aku kehilangan kakak dan ayahku. Mungkin itu yang dinamakan kebetulan. Yah, sebuah kebetulan yang sangat disesalkan.

Aku tahu jika yang hidup pasti akan mati nanti. Tapi apakah harus secepat ini? Aku yang masih berumur 8 tahun harus kehilangan dua orang panutanku. Meninggalkan aku dan Ibuku yang sedang menangis di sisiku.

Semua orang larut dalam kesedihan. Aku yang masih kecil hanya bisa terdiam. Perhatianku teralih pada sosok gadis kecil yang duduk meringkuk sambil menangis di bawah pohon, itu adalah dirimu.

"Kenapa menangis?" tanyaku jongkok di depanmu. Kau mengangkat kepalamu, memperlihatkan wajahmu yang dipenuhi air mata.

"_K-kaa-san_..." jawabmu kembali menangis semakin keras. Aku bingung harus berbuat apa. Itu adalah pertama kalinya dalam hidupku melihat seorang gadis menangis di hadapanku.

"Kamu _ngga_ boleh menangis. Nanti Ibumu bakalan sedih. Kata kakak, orang yang meninggal itu disayang Tuhan. Tuhan mau bertemu mereka di sana." kataku berusaha menghiburmu saat itu dan sepertinya berhasil.

"Ta-ta-pi _k-kaa-san_ nggak ng-ngajak Hi-hinata." katamu sesenggukan.

"Mereka sayang sama kamu. Makanya mereka ngga ngajak kamu. Kamu harus dewasa dulu baru bisa nyusul mereka. Sudah ya, ngga boleh nangis lagi. Nanti mereka sedih." kataku panjang lebar mencoba memberi penjelasan padamu waktu itu.

Kau berhenti menangis dan menatapku dengan wajah yang masih penuh dengan airmata. Saat itu aku tak berpikir apa-apa dan langsung menghapus air matamu. Kau hanya diam, mungkin terkejut.

"Nah, sudah bersih." kataku setelah selesai yang kau balas dengan senyuman yang sampai sekarang masih kuingat. Senyumanmu yang polos, yang kini hilang tak bersisa.

"Ingat ya, jangan nangis lagi. Oh iya, pakai ini. Kata kakak, kalung ini bisa membuat orang yang memakainya kuat. Jadi kamu harus kuat ya."

Aku memberimu sebuah kalung pemberian kakakku. Entah apa yang aku pikirkan dulu aku pun tak tahu. Karena yang ku tahu sekarang aku sangat menyesal. Yah menyesal kenapa aku harus mengatakan itu. Seharusnya aku berkata _selamat tinggal_, bukan _sampai ketemu lagi_ karena pertemuan yang terjadi tak seindah harapan yang terpatri.

_Seandainya kita seperti arah mata angin,_

**O.o.o.o.o.O**

Mereka meminta ijin untuk beristirahat setelah perjalanan jauh yang melelahkan, membuat kita yang meski enggan harus melepaskan pelukan. Kau tertunduk, tak berani menatap mereka yang perlahan berjalan menjauh dan akhirnya tak terlihat. Melihat mereka dari belakang membuat aku sadar betapa kejamnya aku jika aku berani membuat punggung mereka semakin tertunduk dan bersedih. Aku merengkuhmu ke dalam pelukanku, pelukan terakhir dalam hubungan kita.

"Menangislah dan setelah ini berjanjilah. Tak ada kata kita berdua lagi, yang ada hanya adik dan kakak." ucapku berbisik, mengeratkan pelukan. Kau menangis, begitu juga denganku. Kita sama-sama terluka, sama-sama kecewa dan juga sama-sama menyesal.

_Seandainya kita seperti arah mata angin,_

**O.o.o.o.o.O**

Aku tak pernah bermimpi, membayangkan pun tidak. Tapi takdir berkata lain. Aku dan kau kembali bertemu dalam suasana suka, bukan dalam suasana duka. Gadis kecil yang kutemui dulu telah menjelma menjadi perempuan manis karena sifat pemalumu. Kau yang baru datang dan menjadi mahasiswi baru dan aku yang menjadi penyambutmu. Saat itu aku merasakan kehangatan ketika tak sengaja bertatap muka denganmu. Kau tersenyum yang kuakui itu adalah senyum termanis yang pernah kulihat.

Waktu berlalu dan kita menjadi dekat. Kau dengan kesabaranmu berhasil membuatku nyaman. Membuat hati ini luluh dengan pesonamu. Sungguh saat itu aku atau lebih tepatnya kita berdua sangat bahagia.

Hari itu aku berencana untuk mengenalkanmu dan hubungan kita pada Ibuku. Tapi rencana tinggal rencana. Hari yang seharusnya bahagia menjadi hari yang membawa luka hingga sekarang. Hari itu, yang tak akan pernah aku lupakan sampai kapanpun. Hari dimana impianku harus kandas menyisakan kecewa yang terus menguras airmata penyesalan.

"Hinata, perkenalkan. Ini Mikoto_-san_, calon ibumu." saat itu duniaku serasa berhenti. Aku dan kau sama-sama terkejut dengan perkataan Ayahmu. Dada ini sesak seolah udara yang ku hirup semakin menipis. Awalnya aku akan menolak, tapi tiba-tiba kau menyentuh tanganku dan menggeleng pelan. Aku tak mengerti apa yang kau maksud hingga aku melihat binar kebahagiaan terlihat dimata ibuku, juga ayahmu. Aku dan kau juga tahu hari itu adalah kesempatan terakhir kita. Tak ada lagi jalan untuk kembali jika kita telah melangkah ke depan. Dan kita mengambil resiko itu. Menyetujui dan menerima mereka sebagai keluarga yang berarti mengandaskan hubungan kita dan menggantinya menjadi 'adik' dan 'kakak'.

Hari yang ditunggu-tunggu akhirnya tiba. Saat mereka bersanding penuh kebahagiaan, kita bersanding dalam kekecewaan. Bukan kecewa karena mereka, tapi kecewa kenapa kita tak bisa turut bahagia untuk mereka.

_Seandainya kita seperti arah mata angin,_

**O.o.o.o.o.O**

Kau melepas pelukanku dan berhenti menangis. Aku menghapus jejak airmata di pipimu. Kau tersenyum atau lebih tepatnya mencoba tersenyum sambil menatapku. Andai keadaannya berbeda, aku akan mengajakmu pergi lari dari kenyataan. Tapi semua itu harus ku kubur rapat-rapat karena aku tak ingin menyakiti hati mereka lagi. Mereka yang dengan penuh kasih sayang merawat kita meski kita sering melukai perasaan mereka. Aku tak bisa membayangkan jika aku menjadi seseorang yang tega menghapus senyuman mereka. Untuk itu biarlah di sini kita yang terluka, asal bukan mereka yang terluka untuk kedua kalinya.

"Kita akan melangkah masing-masing. Aku akan pergi mencoba melupakan dan menghapus perasaan ini. Kau harus menemukan orang lain, begitu juga denganku. Berusahalah karena itu adalah yang terbaik untuk kita, terutama untuk mereka." kataku mengakhiri semuanya. Semoga seiring waktu berjalan semua bisa terlupakan.

**.**

**.**

Dan pada akhirnya waktu berjalan seakan sia-sia. Kita tetap dipertemukan lagi untuk kesekian kalinya. Entah kau bahagia atau tidak aku tak tahu. Mereka ternyata lebih cepat menyusul keluarga kita, meninggalkan kita berdua yang masih larut dalam perasaan. Yang terus mencoba bersama dengan yang lain tapi selalu kandas. Membuat lelah hati dan semakin kecewa. Pada akhirnya membuat kita menyerah dan terus bersama.

Bersama menua dalam ikatan 'adik' dan 'kakak'.

_Seandainya kita seperti arah mata angin,_

**.**

**.**

_Seandainya kita seperti arah mata angin,_

_Terus lurus tanpa menoleh ke belakang,_

_Mungkin tak ada tangis maupun penyesalan,_

_Ketika bunga gugur karena angin,_

_Ketika bunga layu karena matahari,_

_Dan ketika bunga mati karena kering._

_Seandainya kita seperti arah mata angin,_

_Yang tertumpu pada satu tujuan di depan,_

_Mungkin tak ada kata aku menyesal,_

_Saat jalan cerita mulai tertulis,_

_Saat cerita telah dimulai,_

_Saat akhir membuat kita bertemu._

_Seandainya kita seperti arah mata angin,_

_Yang tak akan pernah bertemu di masa depan,_

_Mungkin tak ada kata 'kita',_

_Saat awan mulai menghitam,_

_Saat malam mulai menjelang,_

_Dan bulan kembali bersinar terang._

_Seandainya kita seperti arah mata angin,_

_Mungkin tak ada kata bersama,_

_Saat kaki ini lelah melangkah,_

_Saat raga ini lelah bergerak,_

_Dan saat hati ini lelah mencoba._

_Seandainya kita seperti arah mata angin,_

_Tak akan ada kata putus asa,_

_Saat hati ini telah terkunci,_

_Saat hati ini telah terukir,_

_Dan saat hati ini telah memilih._

_Seandainya kita seperti arah mata angin._

**FIN**

**A/N **: Saya kembali lagi membawa fic gaje. Menurut saya feelnya kurang terasa karena susah bikin yang sad ending. Saya lemah di deskripsiiiiii#teriakgaje

Ide yang nongol di tengah kekalutan dalam menghadapi uas yang hari senin ini dimulai. Sedikit galau gara-gara ngga paham apa itu peluang. Kadang saya mikir kenapa emteka harus punya peluang, dia kan ilmu pasti. Aneh kan? Sama anehnya kayak yang baca.#dihajar

Sekian deh cuap-cuapnya. Kalau ada pihak yang merasa dirugikan silahkan PM ya. PM saya terbuka untuk umum

Akhir kata,

_Arigatou gozaimasu._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lambaikan tangan,

**-Det-**


End file.
